The're is No Such Thing as The End
by Dalumahe
Summary: The HTT are in their college years and every one was progressing except for their drummer. She was the only one regressing even with her relationship with Mio seemed to have reached it's end. Will her life and their relationship be repaired after five years?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic ever so… I dunno, I hope you'll enjoy it. PLUS, I know K-ON! Was aired a long, long time ago but I just recently watched the series and got addicted to MITSU paring so, my future stories will probabaly be a Mitsu. Probably. AND! English is not my 1****st**** language so pls. correct me if I have some mistakes. Thanks! :3**

**Oh before i forget. K-ON and all of its content is not mine. If it was mine I'll make more of it. ;3**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The End

The members of the HTT band are in the second year of their college lives except for Nakano Asuza, who's in her first year and. As they have imagined before when they were still in high school, they all picked different programs that they envisioned themselves to take… well… not all of them. Hirasawa Yui, their air- headed lead guitarist actually pursued B.S. Education While Kotobuki Tsumugi, the sometimes-air-headed-but-very-perceptive heiress who is also their keyboardist took the Performing Arts major in Theatre. Nakano Asuza, the rhythm guitarist was accepted in the Music Conservatory which is a very prestigious one in all of Japan. To become a professional musician is her dream after all. Akiyama Mio took A.B. Literature because studying/ reading/ writing literary works has been her passion and then there's Tainaka Ritsu. She took B.S. Business management then shifted to B.S. Marketing then shifted to B.S. Education and is now planning to shift to a different program.

"Mou! I can't take this anymore!" Shouted a very frustrated girl with honey-colored hair that is pulled back by a yellow hair band

"Don't worry Captain! You'll find the right path in your next program!" Shouted back by a rather enthusiastic brown haired girl that is sporting a huge grin while her eyes are closed and her hands in front of her doing a thumb's up position

"Thanks private Yui! I can always count on you when I feel down!" the hair banded girl said with conviction while putting her right arm over the brown haired girl's shoulders

"…Mataku.. Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai doesn't change do they?" Sighed the cat-like girl while staring at her two senpais that seemed to have drifted to another world

"I think it's a good thing though" Said a blond girl with a contented smile

"Uhm, excuse me here are your orders." An orange haired girl wearing white long sleeved button up shirt folded up to her elbows and a black chaleco over it and a black bowtie tied around her collar, she was also wearing a red plaid skirt hanging two inches just above the knee. "one tutti fruti milk tea for miss Yui, one green tea frapp for miss Asuza, one green tea frapp for Miss Tsumugi, one Hot special Earl Grey for Miss Mio, and one mocha Americano to mi—" she suddenly stopped as she stared a Ritsu "Um, sir Rikku. Gomen, the cashier might have misheard your name" the waitress said as she bowed

"Heh… its ok miss" Ritsu said with a wink which made the waitress blush

When the waitress was out of ear shot, Mio suddenly stood up and said that she needs to go and finish her term paper which made Ritsu immediately stand up "Mio?" The raven haired girl didn't even bother to stop and look around. "Sorry guys, I gotta go and follow her" Ritsu said with a slight bow and soon she took off in a hurry to catch up with her mad girlfriend.

Outside the café "Mio! Hah..hah..hah…" The hair banded girl said that seemed almost like a shout between pants _"What the? I'm already out of breath? Hmm…I guess I'm having too much coffee" _She said to herself as she felt her heart thump too fast than usual. "What?!" The black haired beauty snapped as she turned around to look at Ritsu. "I'm sorry for winking at her. I didn't mean to do that. It just came out naturally" The honey-colored hair girl said while bowing in front of Mio. "Stop that, people are staring." She said in a rather cold and indifferent way. "ah… sh-sure. S-sorry again" She said while scratching the back of her head with an unreadable face but uncertainty and a tinge of sadness is reflected through her amber eyes.

"Mio, is something wrong?" She said while staring at the ground

"Yes. There is something wrong." The black haired girl said in a 'matter-of-fact" tone.

Ritsu's head shot up and stared into an empty, cold grey eyes "Wha-what's… what's wrong?" She said with tears starting to well up on her eyes. Somehow, she knew what was coming but still managed to ask just to make sure if she was right even though she's hoping that she was wrong.

The raven haired girl sighed heavily. "Ritsu… I'm b- I'm breaking up with you. I c-can't take this anymore." She said while convincing her head that she was doing the right thing. "Ever since college, our future became so, so unreal" She said with a surer tone compared to her first sentence "I-I loved our memories back in high school. I used to think that as long as we loved each other, nothing else matters but I was wrong! We're already twenty Ritsu. It won't take long and we'll be graduating but… you, this is your second year in college but you haven't even completed a single semester of one program that you enrolled yourself into. I mean… I want a future Ritsu. Us being two girls is not helping either. Ah… I, I'm sorry" with that Mio turned away hiding her tears, she crossed the street and got in a random bus that just happened to pass by.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye Mio… my Romio…" The amber eyed girl whispered as tears started to flow down her cheeks while watching the bus carry the love of her life away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hate unfinished stories. So I'm absolutely going to finish this story before writing a new one. :D **

**So here's the 2****nd**** chapter. I'm soooooo sorry for the very, very short chapter one… the first few chapters are like a prologue anyway, but still, I WILL TRY TO MAKE FUTURE CHAPTERS LONGER XC**

**Oh, and thanks for reading! :3 DON'T FORGET TO R&R**

**I don't own K-ON!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Just before dawn

Ritsu went back to the café with a defeated look. "Ricchan? Are you ok? Where's Mio-chan?" A certain blond girl asked with a concerned look emanating in her blue oceanic eyes. "Sh- sh- she b-b-broke up with me" The hair banded girl struggled to say as she suddenly broke down creating sobbing sounds with gasps in the middle of it which made other customers look at their table out of curiosity.

"I think we should go somewhere else." Their kouhai suggested when she noticed the frequenting glances from other customers

"You're right Asuza-chan" Mugi nodded and helped Ritsu stand up. "We'll take a cab"

The Air-headed guitarist remained silent. She can't comprehend what just happened. _"No. No. No. No. No! How can this happen to Ricchan and Mio-chan? Their supposed to be in love forever!" _"No!" The brown haired girl suddenly shouted and stood up at the same time which made more eyes fall on them

Getting a bit uncomfortable, their kouhai stood up beside the distraught girl and started to rub the back of her senpai to make her calm down. "Shhh. Calm down Yui-senpai. We'll figure this out, but first let's go take cab as suggested by Mugi-senpai" The pig-tailed girl whispered.

"Y-you're right Azunyan. Gomen." The lead guitarist said in a low voice she then took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. _"If I'm feeling this way, I wonder how Ricchan is feeling?" _She thought to herself while looking at the shaking body of the honey-colored haired girl.

"I-I gotta go!" Ritsu said as she stood up, and ran to the door of the café leaving the rest of the group startled and speech less. She ran and ran as fast as she can while crying, to where she's headed, nobody knew, not even her.

The sun is getting ready to set as the sky revealed its majestic cloak of orange, pink, and violet. She must have wandered for hours because it was only short after lunch when her world fell apart. She found herself in front of their university's gate, people were starting to leave for majority of the classes are over. She entered her school and walk straight to her faculty's building. She was in a trance, she walked without seeing anything, she just saw through everything without even understanding or thinking about what passed her sight. As she entered the admission's office, she took a sheet of paper with the title of 'Shifting slip.' It was the same slip she's been filling out since she got to college but this time she checked a different box. She checked the box that says 'Dropping out'. "Eh? Tainaka-san, you're here again!" The old lady clerk said behind her window. "Are you shifting programs again? I must say that it's not good to shift through so many programs young lady" the clerk continued "Ah. Haii, but I'm not gonna shift this time, I'm just gonna drop out." The now hair band less girl said with a fake smile so as not to get the old lady curious of her situation. "Are you sure? Do your parents know?" The old lady said while holding her spectacles "Yes Ma'am. I am sure and they know of what I'm doing" She said with another fake smile while stroking her bangs back _"oh great, I lost my hair band, I didn't even notice" _"Ok then, just complete the form and I'll process it. You're removal will be effective next week which means you won't be able to get inside the campus again without any valid I.D. so I suggest you fix all your things and other business that you still have in the university until then" The clerk said while typing something in her computer and not even questioning Ritsu's decision, she was of legal age anyway. "Haii. Arigatou" That's all the amber eyed girl said as she proceeded to completing the form

* * *

10:00 pm

'The subscriber you're calling right now is not available; please try your call later' "Neither of them is answering" The blond heiress said to her bandmates in defeated tone. They all live in the same dorm and Akiyama, Mio and Tanaka, Ritsu are still not home. "I'm getting worried" said their kouhai "Me too Azunyan." The brown haired girl said as she wrapped her arms around the said kouhai which surprisingly didn't give the pig-tailed girl goose bumps and didn't feel like getting out of the embrace. She was as sad as her two senpais because they just don't want to see their two best friends fighting, or worse, not even making a fuss about a horrible situation. "It's already 10 pm, it's already curfew time." The air-headed guitarist muttered which surprised the two girls; it is just so unusual for them when Yui makes sense. The three girls remained silent for a few more minutes. "Yo minna." A voice from the entrance of their dorm greeted. The three girls waiting at the dorm's lounge turned their heads and saw a hair band less, ragged looking Ritsu. "Ricchan!" "Ritsu-senpai!" The girls almost shouted while standing up abruptly at the same time feeling relieved that one of their friends has returned. "Yo" The ragged girl said as she approached the lounge area. "Where have you been Ricchan?!" The blond girl said as she rushed towards the amber eyed girl and embraced her friend. "I just went for a walk" she said silently without returning the embrace. "…Ricchan please remember that we are here for you ok?" The caring heiress said while releasing her friend from her embrace. "Ritsu-senpai…" The pig tailed kouhai just muttered and slowly sat down again for she was at loss of words to make her devastated senpai feel better. "Ricchan, we understand that you're in a tough situation right now, but please don't carry the weight by yourself… we will help you through everything. Th-there's no reason to keep the pain all to yourself captain." Yui said as tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks. With this, the keyboardist and rhythm guitarist followed suit and started to cry as well. "Mou… S-stop that you girls, Y-you're making me cry too." The honey-colored hair girl said while restraining her own tears from falling but still fell anyway.

An hour went bye as the four girls chatted in the lounge area of their dormitory. "So you're really going to drop out from our university, Ricchan?" the brown haired girl asked with hopeful eyes that her captain was just actually cracking a joke. "Yes Private. I'm going to leave. But that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon HTT. I mean, I love you all. I really treasure each and every one of you so even if we're not together physically like how we are right now. You girls will always be in my heart and nobody can replace you." The amber eyed girl said with a genuine smile which made the rest of the group smile as well. "Hmm… I better take a bath now, I know I'm reeking like hell, so see you all tomorrow morning for breakfast." The red puffy amber eyed girl said with a wide grin as she stood up from the lounge's couch and started to head upstairs where the rooms are located.

* * *

1:00 AM at the west wing of the dormitory

"Azunyan…" Yui knocked on her kohai's door. Nobody answered and the room seemed silent. _"I guess she's already asleep" _Before turning her back she instinctively twisted the door knob as if hoping that the door might open and the brown haired girl's surprise, the door opened, _"Eh? How unlikely of Azunyan to leave her door unlocked" _"Yui-senpai?" the lead guitarist flinched at the sudden sound of her kouhai's voice. "Y-you're awake? I thought you were sl-" her words were cut when she saw her cute cat-like kouhai sleeping peacefully _"Hehe… you're dreaming of me huh" _she chuckled to herself and decided to come closer to the sleeping girl's bed. "Azunyan... we… will never break up right?" The air headed asked her now-sleeping-girlfriend. No answer was given and so the lead guitarist just decided to climb up the bed and kissed her unknowing victim on the lips. It was just a light kiss but the culprit earned a smile from the sleeping girl. Minutes passed by and the brown haired girl dozed off to dream land "No, You-senpai, we will never break up no matter what happens. Not even the world can tear us apart" Whispered the cat-like girl when she realized that her lover was already asleep. She kissed the dreaming girl on the forehead and chuckled _"I knew you would sneak into my room. That's why I left the door unlocked"_

* * *

1:00 AM at the east wing of the dormitory

The blond heiress just finished taking a bath and came out of her bathroom with only just a white towel covering her pristine skin. She sat down in front of her vanity and sighed as she saw herself in the mirror. "You don't know how lucky you are Mio-chan. You just threw the most precious treasure that some of us can never have…" the blue eyed princess said and sighed again in defeat of thinking how to solve the problem they were facing and how to overcome the temptation of taking Ritsu for herself. She was generous by nature and a good friend. She can't ask the amber eyed girl to be with her for she knows that in the end, there would be an empty space in the other girl's heart that can only be filled by a certain raven haired girl. She doesn't want to hinder the happiness that may occur in Ritsu's life, but then again, how could that happen when her happiness dumped her? _"Stop in Mugi!" _She scolded herself for even considering the temptation of being selfish _"You are their friend, so be a good one!" _She shook her head several times and decided to just lie down and wait until sleep takes over her crowded mind.

* * *

1:00 AM at south wing of the dormitory

It was already past midnight and sleep was nowhere to be found in the amber eyed girl's room. She twisted and turned several times still trying to find the right position for her to sleep, but yet to no avail. _"That's just typical of you Mio. You rob me of my ability to so sleep when you make me happy or when you break my heart. You're… probably tired now for always running in my head" _"Hehe" The sleep less girl chuckled dryly at herself for the statement that went through her mind that was probably good enough to be a cheesy pick-up line**[1]. **_"But, I can't blame her though… I am pretty much going nowhere and she's a person that has already planned out her life since high school" _Ritsu thought while stopping her twisting and turning and decided to just lie on her back with her arms laid under her head while she stared at the ceiling of her dorm room. Then she shifted her gaze to her left side where beyond the wall of her room lies the silent room of her life… and apparently her death. _"Mio…" _She whispered while tears suddenly came flowing down relentlessly.

* * *

1 AM at the Akiyama residence

The familiar street was silent, the lights of the street lamps are the only one lighting the place. Even the room of a beautiful raven haired girl has its lights off which was unusual whenever the owner of the room is present. Those lights only rested when the sun is up and when a hair banded girl is present with its owner during the night. Suddenly there were crashing sounds of metal just outside the grey eyed maiden's room. **CRASH! **"Ah!" exclaimed by the completely awake and nervous girl "W-w-w-what the hell was that?" She stammered as she held her pillow closer and her blanket tighter. "R-r-ritsu…." She mumbled while curling up into a ball but when she realized what she just said, she immediately straightened up and scolded herself for even uttering the name of her ex _"Dammit. Ah-ah-I don't need her. Those were just cats anyway. I have to be more independent now. I don't need her protection!" _She shouted in her head _"Besides, I know what I did was necessary. Who were we kidding anyway? We are both girls for Pete's sake! How can we have a future? That's right, it would be best if I get to marry a man and she f-find a g-guy as well. With this, there would be less trouble and our parents wouldn't have to disown us" _She continued her trail of continues thoughts that would justify what she just did or at least try to make her guilt go away.

In the end, nobody from the HTT band slept except for their air-headed lead guitarist

**A/N: There you go! :3 It is longer than the first chapter but still not that long. Meh… I tried. I hope you liked it.**

**BTW, this is un-beta-ed because I don't know the system of beta-ing (I'm too lazy to learn it anyway but if someone will explain it to me, I'd be great full :D) **

**[1] is an overused pick up line that goes (just in case you don't know what I'm talking about): **

**Person A: Are you tired?**

**Person B: No, why?**

**Person A: Because you keep on running in my head**

**XD Don't kill me! Hahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. :P**

**Again, I don't own K-on **

**I hope you enjoy reading this. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Seven years went by and Mio never heard anything from the amber eyed girl, not a call, not a message, not even a single news feed from social media, even if the raven haired girl googles her, a different person with the same name would appear. It's like the amber eyes that she loved vanished and ceased to exist after the day she broke the poor girl's heart. Her absence felt like she no longer existed. The warmth she emanated, the joy & laughter she brought, and the strength she willingly lent to others was nowhere to be found, the band stopped talking about her altogether making her feel that her Tainaka Ritsu was just a dream.

It caught her off guard when their friends told her of the news of Ritsu dropping out of college, she did not want to believe them but when she checked the dorm room beside hers, it was empty and silent, just like the void that is in her heart. Realizing the mistake that she had done, she had no choice but to try to move on, for her actions can never be undone. Of course she tried to look for her, She went to the house of the Tainakas but it seemed that the whole family vanished without even saying a word, and a week after that, a new family was already moving in her best friend's house. After much struggle of looking for the person that she deliberately pushed away, she gave up and just hoped that someday, fate might allow them to see each other. And so, she just decided to accept the situation and hope for a second chance.

Mio kept her self busy so she could be distracted from the aching emptiness that she felt. She finished her literature degree with flying colors as a magna cum laude. She finished her masters' degree and is now working in the Tokyo University as a professor and was paid a lot. She also writes books of different genres as a hobby but got a deal with a publishing house which led her to become an award winning author. Slowly but surely, distracting herself worked and lead her to forgetting the reason why she wanted to be distracted in the first place.

Seven years after the break-up (present time)

It is mid spring in Japan, the cherry blossoms are at full bloom [1] and tourists are pouring everywhere. Even the locals are in the mood to frolic and just enjoy the spring but the most crowded city is Tokyo, where tourists and business men file on the road like ants when looked at bird's eye view. In the shopping district where boutiques, arcades, restaurants and movie houses are aligned, a teary eyed, raven haired girl is found.

"Are you seriously crying right now Mio?!" A brown haired man with a clean cut said or practically shouted out of his frustration. "I s-s-said I don't want to watch a h-horror mov-v-vie." The raven haired girl said softly while trying to stop tears from falling. "Geez Mio! When will you grow up?! At first you being immature like that was cute, now it's just tire some." The man said with clenched jaw and fists

"…"

"What, no reply?" the man said while lifting his arms and palms facing the sky

"…"

"Dammit! I'll go ahead now; our friends are waiting in the theatre. Just wait outside or something" The pissed off guy said as he turned his back and headed to the theatre.

"Wow! What a jerk!" a familiar voice said

In surprise, the raven haired girl quickly turned around to look for the voice's source. Behind her was a man that looked so familiar. He has amber eyes, honey-color hair up to his shoulders with bangs covering his forehead and a bit of his eyes.

"Uh… Uhm… Do I know you sir?" Mio was at loss of words due to her mixed emotions of surprise, confusion, and awe. The man standing in front of her was totally her type, not that she had a type for a man. This guy just has this… 'something' that attracted her, plus he was taller which was very important for her.

"Eh? Sir? Hahahaha!" The guy looked puzzled then started laughing which made Mio flinch uncomfortably. First her guy shouts at her, the next second a hot random guy is laughing at her. What a perfect day for her.

"I was right! Men are nothing but monsters!" She exclaimed and sharply turned around to go somewhere, anywhere but there.

"Huh? H-hey wait!" The new guy said as he rushed to hold Mio's shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"what the?!" Mio said in surprised as she found herself being pulled in an embrace by the guy. She didn't move. She just stayed in the embrace but didn't hugged back either. _"W-w-why does this f-feel so familiar?" _her thoughts were filled with confusion and uncertainty

The amber eyed guy pulled away with a shy grin while scratching the back of his head. "S-s-sorry about that Mio"

"Huh?" the raven haired girl's heart skipped a beat then started running wild as she stared in this familiar stranger's eyes

The guy placed his hands in his pockets and smiled even wider that slowly vanished as he finished his sentence "It's me Mio. I guess seven years wasn't enough for you to get over your fright of horror stuff" _"but enough to forget me. Heck, you even have a boyfriend now…"_

The amber eyed guy snapped back to reality as he heard Mio's voice

"Ritsu?!" The stormy eyed-girl exclaimed with her mouth still open after calling out the name of the person she forced herself to forget

"Uh, y-yeah, it's me." Ritsu said with a weak smile

The raven haired beauty was in a state of shock, she didn't move, she didn't say anything. She just stood there like a rock. _"You fainted, didn't you?" _The amber eyed girl thought and was amused that her best friend didn't change at all.

The sun was already setting when the raven haired girl opened her grey orbs. She blinked slowly and saw the sky. The sun was already setting, she then looked around and realized that she was in an unfamiliar place which made her jolt up and sit down immediately due to blood rushing to her head "Ah, ouch." She remained seated on the edge of the bed while massaging her head while her eyes are closed _"Where the hell am I? And what a strange dream… I saw a guy that looks exactly like Ritsu that turned out to be Ritsu herself… Ritsu…" "_Ritsu!" The confused girl suddenly blurted out the name of the source of her confusion. "What?" A voice behind her said calmly. The voice which was apparently seated on a chair near the head of the bed said

"AH!" the sudden utterance of the voice took her by surprise.

"Hahaha… still a scaredy cat after all these years?" The amber eyed girl said with a glint of amusement in her orbs

"What?" The black haired girl turned around from her position to face the girl that suddenly made her irritated "Look, I don't want to have this conversation again for this day. I-"

"You're still so cute and beautiful Mio."

"I thought I said that I don't want to talk about- what?" The infuriated girl stopped as she was suddenly taken off guard

"I said you are so cute and beautiful." The honey color haired girl smiled and stood up and slowly walked towards the edge of the bed.

The stunned girl flinched and was not sure how to react to what she just heard. "I… ah, uhm" she shifted her gaze from the figure, who's slowly walking towards her, to the floor. In a short while, she shivered. Electricity suddenly flowed from her neck then simultaneously to her head and to her arms that crept down to her legs. Sure the room was cold but she felt warm. Her skin felt warm, her heart felt warm & her soul felt warm. She felt this strange feeling with her eyes closed. As her shivering warmth subsided, she opened her eyes and saw the source of that familiar yet new warmth. The Amber eyed girl's arms are wrapped around the waist of the black haired woman. Her head nuzzled on Mio's shoulders while inhaling the scent of her skin and exhaling with satisfaction which gave the grey eyed girl another shock of goose bumps.

They stayed in that position for another minute before Ritsu lifted her head and stared in the eyes of her soul mate (according to herself). "I could just stare at those eyes forever… I want to get lost in it. I… I-" she said in a low voice as if she was in a trance. Before she could finish her smitten words she was interrupted by a sudden movement that broke her state of euphoria. Mio pulled away from that embrace that seemed to have a force of gravity of its own pulling her deeper, she fought it even if she didn't want to. "-R-R-Ritsu… how could you be so close to me like this? You should be hating me, cursing me, pushing me away!" She said with tears in her eyes and disbelief on her face. "I-I was a… I was a bitch! I don't deserve your warmth. I don't deserve that kind look in your eyes. I'm the worst person! I just… Just hate me so I can suffer for the things I said and did." With her last sentence, she dropped on the floor and started crying.

"I did" the amber eyed girl said as she sat down on the floor beside the crying girl. "I did hate you. I was so angry at you that I deliberately erased myself from your world." The amber eyed girl sighed and leaned on the side of the bed as she stared at the ceiling of the room. "I told our friends to not talk about me and they did it to honor my request even if they didn't know why. I convinced my parents to sell the house since we're all going abroad and I used a different name so that you won't be able to track me if you wanted. I wanted to vanish from your life for you to feel your lost and to make you regret what you did." With these words, the raven haired girl stopped sobbing and look to her side where the amber eyed girl sat. "And I planned to return here in Japan, just to show you how successful I was and how much I moved on. Well, that was the plan." The Amber eyed girl chuckled dryly with her last sentence. "And I-" her words suddenly vanished from her mind as she looked at the black haired girl looking at her with a unreadable expression. Tears were flowing down continuously from her stormy gray eyes but her face was expressionless. It seemed like her mind was trapped in a different world.

_"Damn you Ritsu! How could you purposely do all these things?! I fucking suffered through hell! I suffered in a play that you planned oh so well! I- and I deserved it… I'm such an idiot. I hate myself. I want to die right now. I'm not even worthy of her presence and honesty right now… crap. This is all because of me."_

"Mio?" Ritsu said as she dried her tears with a handkerchief.

Slowly returning to the world she responded in a confused state "Wha- what?"

"Uhm, you kind of spaced out… I'm sorry"

"It's ok… I deserved that. And congrats, your plan worked and I'm a complete idiot." She said in a tone that she thought will hide the pain that she's feeling.

In a swift move, the amber eyed girl wrapped the distraught raven haired girl in her arms. She squeezed tightly but gently and rested her head on the sobbing girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry Mio... I'm such an ass wh-" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. Her amber eyes widened in surprise and softened as they parted. With only a few centimeters away, they felt each other's breath on their skin. They continued to breathe deeply, inhaling each other's essence. "Ritsu… I missed you… I love you… and I-I… I want you." The raven haired girl said as she buried her head in the Ritsu's neck. She inhaled once more and exhaled, sending shivers to the amber eyed girl's neck that traveled to her scalp. "Whoa… Mio… I want you too. I fucking want you Mio." She whispered in the gray eyed girl's ear while planting small kisses and nibbling on her earlobe. "Oh Ritsu!" The gray eyed girl exclaimed as she run her fingers through the honey colored hair and pulling slightly. With this, the amber eyed girl pulled out of their embrace and undid the buttons of the raven haired beauty's clothes.


End file.
